Mikey's Encounters with his Brothers
by O Spastic One
Summary: So, as the title says, this is a "journal" so to speak, about Mikey and his brothers and their friendships. These were all inspired by things that happened between me and my brothers. I'm Mikey in all of them. Please R&R!
1. Mikey and Don's Conversation

Mikey and Don's Conversation

"Mikey, turn off the light, will ya?" Donny yawned as he walked to his room.

"No way, D-man! You're closest!" Mikey said, running to his room.

"Mikey, you just ran past it!"

"Still, you're closest, dude!"

"But you could've turned it off as you ran past!"

"I didn't, and you're closest!"

Donny growled. "Mikey…!"

"That's my name, and you're wearing it out!"

"How can I wear your name out? It's not even tangible!"

"Uh…Yes, it is! My name can be on a piece of paper!" Mikey sounded proud of himself.

"But that's a _piece of paper_ with your name _on_ it. It's not your name," Donny pointed out.

Mikey was silent for a couple seconds. Then, "BAAAAH!" he suddenly screamed, making Donny jump.

"Mikey, what did you do?"

"Ow…I just poked myself in the eye…"

Donny was thoroughly confused. "And…What were you just doing?" he wondered.

"I was playing 'Chicken' with myself. Well, really my finger and my eye."

Donny slapped his forehead. "And…You didn't expect to poke yourself in the eye?"

"Nope!" Mikey said innocently. "I thought that one of the two would chicken out, but neither of them did. Ow…That really hurt!" He rubbed his eye.

"Mikey…" Don sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Throw me out a window?" Mikey answered energetically.

"Mikey, we don't have windows."

"Goah! You threw off my groove!"

Donny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Donny! I know you want to join in!" Mikey laughed.

Don smiled. "I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the emperor's groove."

"SORRY!"

"What happened?"

"Well, I threw off the emperor's groove."

"What?"

"His groove! The rhythm in which he lives his life! His pattern of behavior! I threw it off, and the emperor had me thrown out the window!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Donny smiled.

"Come on! We haven't gotten to the best part yet!

"Oh. Well, I'm supposed to see him-"

Mikey immitated an old man as he said, "DON'T THROW OFF HIS GROOVE!"

"Oh, okay."

"Beware the groove!"

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?"

"Grooooove…"

The brothers cracked up.

"Aw, man! I love that movie!" Mikey exclaimed, stretching.

"I agree. That's on my top ten list."

"What are the other ten?"

"Nine?" Donny corrected.

"Nine…Whatever. You know math's not my strong suit."

"Yeah…But I don't know. It keeps changing."

Mikey suddenly gaspec. "Oooh!" he said.

"What happened now?" Donny said.

Mikey laughed as he answered, "I have fingers!"

Donny shook his head. "And…You _just _discovered that?"

"Yes!" Mikey answered, still laughing.

"Wow."

"Wow upside-down is Mom! Isn't that amazing?" Mikey discovered.

"Yeah, Mikey. Amazing," Don answered sarcastically as he got up and turned off the light.

"HA! I win!" Mikey punched the air as a victory gesture.

"Win what?"

"You turned off the light, and I didn't! So, therefore, I win!"

"We weren't having a contest, Mikey."

"We were too. You just didn't know."

Donny had a very confused expression on his face as he shook his head. "That doesn't work, Mikey."

"Yes it does! It does in MikeyLand."

"But we're not in MikeyLand, are we?"

"I'm always in MikeyLand!"

"Of course you are. But, I can feel my IQ dropping as I'm talking to you, so…"

Mikey made bubbley noises as a response.

"Exactly my point."

"Wait! Waitwaitwait! I'm not done talking yet, Donny! You just want to leave cause I won!"

"Mikey, there was _no_ contest!"

"You know there was, Donny! But I knew you knew, you just didn't know I knew that you knew, so you pretended to not know that you knew I knew that you knew, cause I knew that you knew I knew! That…you knew! That I knew?" Mikey's voice took on a very confused tone.

Donny blinked. "Yeah. IQ dropping steadily. I'm just gonna go to bed now."

He started to walk to his room when Mikey asked, "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow, Donny?"

"That was out of the blue…But, I would say pancakes."

"Too bad! Cuase in the morning, I'm makin waffles!"

Donny closed his eyes and smiled as he sat down and leaned against the wall. This conversation could carry on for a while.

"What's your favorite element, Donny?"

"What?" Donny opened his eyes.

"Y'know: fire, water, wind and earth. If you could choose, which one would you be?"

"Probably wind. Which would you be?"

"Water. Raph would definitely be fire, don't you think?"

Don laughed. "Yeah. And Leo would be earth?"

"Yeah! He's _very_ down to earth. It's perfect for him!"

"What? Are you saying I'm not, because I chose wind?" Donny demanded playfully.

"Uh…I like ponies," Mikey responded. "Especially pretty pink ones that prance around rainbows!"

"Mikey, are you feeling okay?"

"Nope!" Mikey said cheerfully. "I'm too tired to fall asleep, so I'm just gonna talk to you all night!"

"Oh, joy. But how can you be to tired to fall asleep?"

"Hasn't that ever happened to you, D-Man?"

"No."

"Not even after, like, a totally brutal training session?"

"Nope."

"But you've stayed up all night long before!"

"Because I was working on something," Don pointed out.

"Oh. Well, since you're up, can you fix my iPod? It's been flippin out lately."

"As long as I'm up, I might as well be doing _something_ productive."

Don turned on the light as Mikey got his iPod. The two walked to Donny's lab, where he did all the techy stuff.

"What can I help with, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"You can hand me the stuff I ask for. Screwdriver," Donny held out his hand.

"Uh…This thingy?" Mikey handed him a wrench.

Don sighed. "No, Mikey. That's a wrench." He fished out a screwdriver. "_This_ is a screwdriver," he said, getting the screws off the casing.

"Oh…Why do they call it a screwdriver?"  
"Probably because it gets the screws in andxc out of stuff," Donny said.

"Then why not call it a screwgetter?"

"Uh…Because you're the only one who would call it that."

"Oh. What's this thing?" Mikey asked pulling something shiny out of Don's toolbox.

"That is a hammer, Mikey. And please be careful and don't-"

"OW!" Mikey yelled after he'd pounded his fingers.

"-hurt yourself…" Donny slapped his face. "Mikey, can you just let me finish a sentence? For _ONCE _in my life?"

"Evidently not," Mikey replied, shaking his hand out. "But that sure woke me up!"

"Great," Don said sarcastically.

"Ooh! Pretty shinies!" Mikey said, looking over his brother's shoulder at the music player's curcuit board.

"Don't touch!" Don slapped his brother's hand.

"Ow! Donny, that was the hammered hand!"

"Sorry," Donny shrugged.

All of a sudden, Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Donatello demanded, taking out his bo staff, but seeing no danger.

"Oh. My shadow just freaked me out!" Mikey laughed.

Donny sighed. "Y'know what, Mikey? I don't see anything wrong with it," the smart turtle said, putting the casing back on Mikey's iPod.

"Well, whenever I turned it on, it froke out!"

"I just turned it on, and nothing was wrong with it."

"Oh. Donny, you have the magical turtle touch!" Mikey said, grabbing the music player from his brother's hands.

"Yeah, I know. Now, if we stay up any longer, I think Master Splinter will probably murder us."

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost three-thirty."

"Whoa! I could've sworn it was, like, two fourty-five!"

"It was. When we started this conversation."

"Whoa. We'd probably get to bed then. Well, g'night, Donny!" Mikey said, leaving Don's lab.

"Turn off the light before-!"  
"You're closest, bro!" Mikey laughed from his room.

Donny sighed and shook his head. "If I were Raph, Mikey, you realize you would've been impaled by now? Probably when you refused to turn off the light the first time."

"Yeah, but you're not Raph. That means you won't hurt me when I joke around with you."

"True," Donny gave in. "Well, g'night, Mikey!"

"G'night, bro!"

Donny turned off the light and the two turles dreamt wonderful, sweet little…Okay. They dremt about beating up Foot ninja. As they usually did. And beating the Shredder was their best dream ever.


	2. Mikey's Prank

Mikey's Prank

Mikey rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This was going to be his best prank yet!

Master Splinter, Leo, and Don were all out training together, like Mikey, Raph, and Splinter would be in a few hours.

Raph was asleep, and nothing could ever disturb him when he slept. Mikey wondered how he could ever sleep through everything. Perhaps he had simply grown immune to his brother's loudness and was able to sleep through anything. Except when someone shook him awake. That's what weirded Mikey out.

His wondering aside, Mikey took a little round tub of something brown and powdery and started tapping the side of it, trying to get it all even.

When it was, he took out a little brush and grinned evilly. He opened up the tub and covered the little brush with the brown powder and rubbed it all over Raph's face. He stifled wild laughter and walked back to his "evil lab" (aka his room), where more "evil" things awaited Raph.

Earlier, April had visited the turles and had accidentally left her make-up bag there. (For some odd reason unknown to me, she'd brought it…) When Mikey had seen it, a brilliant idea had popped into his head. He would give one of his bros a make-over. Of course all of them would know who did it, but at least they'd get a laugh out of it. However, Mikey would pay dearly for doing this to Raph.

Mikey took April's eyeliner out of her bag and put it on his bed. Next was lipstick. Then eyeshadow. Then mascara.

The orange-clad tutle grabbed all of his "evil" ingredients to carry out his "evil" plan and walked back to where Raph was sleeping.

He wasn't sure what went on after the powdery stuff, so he put eyeliner on around his brother's eyes. He'd kinda forgotten Raph already had a type of "eyeshadow," but he put it on his brother's mask anyway. After that was done, he moved onto the mascara.

Then realized his brother didn't really have eyelashes.

"Man!" Mikey groaned inwardly. This was harder than he thought it would be, and he walked back to his room, defeated.

However, he spied the lipstick on his bed. Perhaps the day was not a _complete_ loss.

After Mikey had finished the masterpiece with lipstick on his brother's face, he remembered April had nail polish in her bag. "SCORE!" Mikey thought.

He took out the "evil" nail polish and started laughing maniacally like a mad scientist as he created another masterpiece, this time with nail polish.

After he was done, he gathered up his "evil" materials and put them back in April's bag. Then he put it back where he'd found it.

He turned on the TV and lounged on the couch, eating pizza. He acted as innocently as he could, knowing that any moment, Leo and Don would walk in with Master Splinter. He couldn't wait to see their reactions to Raph's make-over.

The TV lulled Mikey to sleep as he waited for two of his older brothers and his father.

"Hey, where's Raph?" Donny asked, shaking Mikey awake.

"Mm…What?" Mikey asked groggily, getting up off the couch.

Don and Leo looked at Mikey, confused. "Uh…Where's Raph?" Donny recovered.

"He's sleeping," Mikey said. He woke up, and lead the way to where Raph was, hoping that Raph's make-over would make Leo and Donny laugh.

When they got to where Raph was, Mikey's eyes boggled. _He was normal!_

There was no trace of the powdery stuff, eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, or even nail polish!

"Wha?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Joke's on you, Mikey!" Raph laughed, tossing a mirror to his brother.

Mikey looked into it and gasped. _He_ was the one who'd gotten a make-over! But it was even worse than what he'd done to Raph!

He didn't even recognize himself. He was wearing a curly blond wig, with bright red lipstick, eyeliner, and every other make-up that girls wear on their faces.

He dropped the mirror which broke.

"That's seven years bad luck, Mikey," Raph grinned evilly.

"No! NO! I'm too young!" Mikey screamed, running out of the lair.

"Mikey!" Donny called.

"NO!" Mikey yelled as he ran away.

"Mikey! Wake up, Mikey!" Donny shook his little brother awake.

"What?" Mike woke up and felt his head. There was no curly blond wig. Did that mean he'd just woken up in his dream and had a nightmare? "Donny, what's going on?"

"Leo went to get Raph so you and he can train with Master Splinter. Where is he?"

"Asleep," Mikey replied. "I'm not dreaming again, am I?" Donny whacked him on the head. "OW!"

"That answer your question?"

"Yeah…"

"What the shell?" Leo's voice came from Raph's room.

Mikey and Donny ran to where Leo was standing.

What they saw made all of them laugh so hard their sides hurt.

Raph was sleeping on his bed and he looked totally ridiculous.

His face was covered in brown powder and all over that were lipstick scribblings. On his shell was a mural that separated the sections of his shell by a pattern of pink, purple, and silver.

As the three rolled on the ground laughing, Master Splinter came in and walked over to his sons.

"What is this?" he asked.

Unable to say anything, the three turtles pointed to Raph.

The old rat raised his eyebrows and looked at Mikey. "Michelangelo…" he said.

"Yes, Master Splinter?" Mikey answered, getting up and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Did you do this to Raphael?"

"Do what to Raphael?" Raph asked, waking up.

"Uh…Nothing, Raph!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Raph demanded, getting off of his bed.

"I don't think you want to know, Raphy-boy!" Mikey ran away from his brother.

"Leo, what did he do?"

"Um…I think you should go and see, Raph…" Leo said, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Why can't anyone make sense around here?" Raph muttered as he sauntered to the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and yelled, "MIKEY!"

"Oh, shell! He's onto me!" Mikey said, sprinting away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Raph ran after his younger brother and tackled him, punching him.

"Raph, cut it out!" Mikey yelled. "Donny, help me!"

"Uh…I think I'm just gonna…leave now…" Don said, backing away.

"Good idea," Leo agreed.

"No! Bros! Come back!"

"You're gonna pay for this, Mikey!" Raph yelled.

Mikey slipped out of his brother's grasp and ran, screaming, out of the lair, with Raph close on his heels.


	3. Adventures with the Microwave

Adventures with the Microwave

Leonardo awoke one morning to the excited yells of his youngest brother. Knowing Mikey, it was nothing. However, against his better judgement, Leo went to investigate.

As usual, Mikey was in the kitchen. He was staring at something in the microwave with wide eyes with a silly grin on his face.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked sleepily, yawning.

"Yeah! Go little dude!" Mikey yelled, punching the air. Then, his face expression changed from one to excitement to devestation. "NOOO! Little dude, you failed me!"

"Mikey, what are you talking about?" Leo tried again as Mikey opened the microwave door.

The orange-masked turtle took a plate out of the little oven and on it was…well, it looked like…

"Mikey, did you get sick and then–" Leo gulped, getting a little queasy "–and then microwave it?"

Mikey made a disgusted face and said, "EWW! That's nasty, Leo! Where'd you get an idea like that? You've been watching way too many horror movies, bro." He threw away the…whatever it was on the plate into the trash can.  
"Then what _was_ that?"

"What was…what?" Mikey asked innocently.

"The crap you just threw in the trash! It looked nasty!"

"What? Have you never seen nuked Peeps before?" Mikey asked, putting two yellow marshmallow birds on the plate, facing each other.

"Why are you nuking Peeps?" Leo shot back, slapping his face.

"I'm making them have wars. Have you never heard of Peeps wars?" Mikey stuck a toothpick in each bird, probably where the heart would be.

Leo suddenly realized something. "Since when do we have Peeps? We don't like them. Not even you!"

"Since I got April to buy us some," Mikey answered simply, putting the Peeps in the microwave. "And they are soley for the purpose of nuking!" Mikey pushed the button on the microwave and gestured to his brother to come over next to him.

Leo walked over and watched with Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened as the Peeps started to blow up and the toothpicks pointed more at the other Peep.

"Yeah, c'mon, Peep!" Mikey yelled at the treats.

Leo smiled slightly and shook his head. Oh, the things his little brother could come up with.

Then, the Peep on the left's toothpick touched the Peep on the right.

Mikey's scream of triumph made Leo jump. "YEAH!"

The youngest turtle bounced up and down, pumping his fists.

Leo stared at him, kinda freaked out. He started to walk away when he could've sworn a lightbulb went on above Mikey's head.

"I just thought of something, Leo! You're gonna love this!" Mikey yelled, running to the fridge.

Leo sighed and leaned against the counter. Mikey wouldn't let him leave until he was done with whatever he wanted Leo to see.

Mikey came back to the microwave with a bag of grapes in his hands.

Leo looked at him quizzically.

"Don't be fooled by first impressions, bro!" Mikey warned, getting out a cutting board and knife.

He took a grape out of the bag and cut it in half so that a little bit of the skin was holding the two halves together.

Then, he opened the microwave door, threw away the nuked Peeps, cleaned off the plate, and put the grape on it. He gave Leo a mysterious grin before putting the grape-laden plate in the microwave.

Mikey watched the grape with rapture for a few seconds with Leo by his side.

Then, unexpectedly, the grape sparked. Leo jumped back, but Mikey's mouth just went into an 'o'. Leo went back to looking at the grape and was pretty sure his face mirrored Mikey's by the end of the grape's life.

"Whoa!" Leo said, turning towards Mikey.

"I know! Isn't it totally radical?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded.

"Let's do it again!" Mikey said, preparing another grape.

When Raph came into the kitchen an hour and a half later, the two turtles, masked with blue and orange, were staring at something in the microwave, with a bag of grape stems, with all the grapes nearly gone, and the trash can was overflowing with grapes.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" the red masked turtle asked.

When he didn't get an answer, he just shrugged, got an energy drink from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the other two to just stare on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things in this fanfiction, other than the ideas. I don't own TMNT, "The Emperor's New Groove" (the movie Don and Mikey were quoting), iPod, or Peeps.

A/N: The things with the Peeps and grapes really do happen. They're pretty cool. You should try it. Nothing will explode, I promise. ;)


End file.
